Afraid to Cry
by Stormyskies89
Summary: A maid arrives in Camelot from Cenred's kingdom seeking a position in the Royal household. Can she find not just work but also the type of relationship she's always wanted within the comfort of an old childhood friend?


**Title:** Afraid to Cry

**Summary:** A maid arrives in Camelot from Cenred's kingdom seeking a position in the Royal household. Can she find not just work but also the type of relationship she's always wanted within the comfort of an old childhood friend?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin. Only the DVD box sets.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Cenred has no son, and that not much is known of Cenred but I had tried to make him more of a 3–dimensional character instead of the name of one that is dead.

**3****rd**** A/N:** This is a Merlin/OC fic. And I know the girl's name is Aurora but (for fans of my other fics) she ISN'T his sister.

* * *

Ash-blonde hair whipped around her face and bare shoulders and her dark brown eyes stared up at the castle of Camelot in front of her. Aurora had travelled a long way. She had been banished from her former master's kingdom. Not that she minded but knowing that word would have reached his allies she went to the one Kingdom she knew that her former master was not allies with. Camelot. Home to King Arthur Pendragon and Queen Guinevere.

Aurora shivered slightly and continued towards Camelot. She slowly made her way through the lower town and she was only stopped once by someone asking if she was looking for someone. She told them she was on her way to maybe get an audience with the King. They helped her through the town to the entrance of the Citadel. She thanked them and went on her way.

She paused by the large oak doors and frowned. How was she to get an audience with the King? She stepped up through the doors ignoring the looks she got from the guards. Now she was at a loss. What was she to do now? She had no idea how to go about getting an audience with Arthur. She had never asked for an audience with her former master, she had been summoned. Plus she was in almost rags. It was what her conditions used to be like. Rags to work in and she saw the servants walking around Camelot in clothes. They looked a lot better than she had. This was where it was going to get difficult to blend in. She looked like she'd been in the forest for years not just a mere month. She looked around once more seeing there was no way she could do this herself, she was going to need a servant's help.

"Can I help you at all? You look a little lost?" A slightly amused voice said, she spun around, a pair of blue eyes stared down at her. She gave the young man a small smile.

"I…I was hoping…to get an audience…with his Majesty." She said quietly. The young man frowned.

"King Arthur? He's on a hunt. Maybe the Queen can help you?" He said as he spoke he shrugged off his jacket and offered it to her. Aurora started to refuse but he insisted; taking it she wrapped the warmth around her.

"Maybe the Queen can help you. Come on." He gently led her up towards the living quarters, pausing before double doors that were guarded, he knocked on the door and a smile appeared when a soft voice sanctioned them to enter. The young man opened the door and poked his head in.

"Gwen? Can I seek an audience with you?" He asked.

"Merlin…you know you never have to ask." The faceless voice of the Queen replied. The amusement and friendly sentiment surprised Aurora, as she would never have spoken to her Queen that way.

"Oh it's not for me. It's for," He turned to look at Aurora, "what did you say your name was?" Just as he spoke the door was pulled open to reveal a dark-skinned women Aurora instantly recognized as the Queen by her dress and the way she carried herself.

"My Lady," Aurora dropped into an awkward painful curtsy. Gwen ignored it and gripped both Aurora and the servant's arms pulling them both inside and shutting the door behind them.

"What is your name?" Gwen asked sitting down at the table and bidding them to do the same.

"Aurora, My Lady." She responded still wondering about the familiarity between the pair she had just met.

"Merlin, where did you find her?" The Queen asked.

"She was in the entrance hall, looking lost. I offered to help her. She was after an audience with Arthur but I thought you could help her too." Merlin, the serving boy, said.

"What did you wish to discuss with the King, Aurora?" Gwen asked, Aurora dropped her gaze and took a deep breath.

"I wish to seek a position in the Royal household. I worked as servant in King Cenred's household. I have been since relieved of my position there and have sought to work here." Aurora said.

"Why in Camelot?" Gwen asked. Aurora seemed surprised by this question but answered anyway.

"I have heard that the Servants here are treated better than anywhere else." She said; Gwen nodded accepting this statement it seemed reasonable.

"You will have to wait until the King returns, but Merlin – can you see that Aurora has a place to stay and get her some new clothes." Gwen said; Merlin nodded offering his hand to Aurora. Aurora took the proffered hand and gave a small curtsy to Gwen.

"Thank-you, My Lady." She said, and the pair left in silence. Merlin took Aurora to Gaius' chambers and told her she could stay in his old room, as he now slept next-door to the King and Queen. When Aurora asked him why he explained that by being the King's private servant both the King's manservant and the Queen's maid would have rooms next door in case their master or mistress needed them during the night. He told her to make herself comfortable, he'd tell Gaius about her, why she was there and all he could about why, and also that Gaius was the Court Physician, so if she needed help with anything he could help her out. Aurora thanked Merlin and sat down on the bed, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was better than the bed she'd had in Cenred's castle.

* * *

Merlin came in the next day with several new dresses. He explained that when he'd told Gwen he didn't know how to go about getting Aurora clothes, she had laughed and handed him the few dresses she had owned when she was Morgana's maid. Merlin took them to Aurora and she smiled at him, telling him that she was grateful. Gaius came in while they were talking.

"Merlin?" He called, Merlin told Aurora he'd be right back and went into the main chamber.

"Gaius. I need your help. That young girl is from Cenred's kingdom and she arrived yesterday. Her name is Aurora, she had a position in his household but was relieved of that only a little while ago. She requested an audience with Arthur, but I was able to get her in to see Gwen. I need you to look after her. She's very shy, but I think once she knows there is no harm meant to her she warms up to you." He said, Gaius nodded and looked up as Aurora came down the stairs now dressed in one of Gwen's dresses, she was slightly bigger in the chest than Gwen was, so there was little room but the dress suited her. Merlin smiled at her and she returned it softly.

"Aurora, this is Gaius." Merlin quickly introduced them and Aurora gave Gaius a small smile as well. Gaius returned it and asked her why she was in Camelot.

"I have not told Merlin everything. But mostly it is to escape Cenred's son. I wish to gain a position here in King Arthur's household. To escape the memories of Prince Lionel." Aurora said. When no more information was forthcoming, Gaius asked Merlin if he had any chores to be doing for Gwen while Arthur was away. While Merlin was Arthur's manservant he did chores for Gwen when Arthur was away. Arthur sometimes took Merlin with him but this time he had left the man servant in Camelot to do the chores Gwen set him to do, which were so much less than Arthur did.

* * *

Aurora loved being in Camelot even if she had to wait a week until Arthur returned, she took up helping Gaius and learnt a lot about healing and all the ailments he helped with she now knew how to look after and heal with remedies. She was a clever girl all she needed was the teaching. And Gaius was willing to provide it for her.

"You're learning very quickly and if Merlin is right, Arthur should be home tomorrow." Gaius said, Aurora nodded, she needed the meeting with Arthur but she had been learning so much by just living in with Gaius it was living with her uncle who just happened to be a physician. She was lucky to have been welcomed by Merlin, Gwen and Gaius, she wasn't sure how Arthur would take it, but she was willing to give a good first impression. Merlin had assured her that if Gwen liked her Arthur would as well. And Aurora trusted Merlin but still wanted to be sure herself.

Aurora went with Gaius on his rounds through the town when he was called to look after some of the ill and the suffering. Aurora was welcomed by the townspeople as Gaius assistant and if it was permitted by her hopefully, soon-to-be master she would remain as such as well as a maid in the Royal Household.

When she went to bed the night before Arthur returned to Camelot she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. She was nervous. The only King she'd met was Cenred and he was nasty and cruel. His Queen wasn't much better but at least Gwen had seemed very nice and a girl like that wouldn't put up with someone if they were arrogant and selfish and supercilious, but if Gwen liked him enough to marry him, maybe he wasn't so bad.

* * *

Arthur cut an imposing figure sitting in his throne, his crown perched atop his blonde head and his blue eyes narrowed slightly, scrutinising her.

"I think she's a sweet girl Arthur. She just needs a job." Gwen said.

"What job would I give to her?" Arthur replied, not taking his eyes off of Aurora.

"My maid. My last maid left because she couldn't deal with Merlin's constant chatter." Gwen suggested; it seemed like an easy solution. She gets maid, Aurora gets a job and Merlin gets another friend.

"It is hard to ignore I'll admit." Arthur said with a small smile, glancing at Merlin.

"Then let Aurora work for me. I'm sure she'll get along with Merlin. They're already friends." Gwen said with a smile at her husband. Arthur glanced at her than at Merlin. His gaze fell to Aurora once last time and he nodded.

"So be it, you will be Queen Guinevere's maid." Arthur said. Aurora bowed her head to her king and allowed Merlin to help her to her feet. She has made it to the point of no return. She knows that securing this place in the palace she will be looked after and she will be safe from Cenred. Merlin her out of the throne room and gave her a smile.

"You've got what you wanted. A place in the Royal Household. I told you Arthur would love you." Merlin said as they made their way towards the chambers to begin the chores that Merlin had been set that would give them more spare time or as Merlin out it – more time for extra chores. There will be many days the pair would spend together, both knew that and both understood that they would have to deal with good days and bad days together.

"I think this might turn out to be the best thing I have ever done. I'm grateful to you Merlin. You have helped me get an audience with Arthur and I have been placed by the Queen's side. I heard when she was a maid; she was good friends with her mistress." Aurora said, Merlin set her to work collecting Gwen's dirty clothes and he helped her make the bed, and clean up the room before she and Merlin made their way to the washroom.

"It's true. Gwen and the late Lady Morgana – they were good friends." Merlin replied.

"I had heard of the Lady Morgana. Remember? I worked in Cenred's household." Aurora smiled when she responded.

"You never did say why you were dismissed." Merlin said.

"That is a story for another time." Aurora said quietly dropping his gaze. Merlin nodded understanding that when she wanted to share she would.

* * *

Aurora no longer had to live with Gaius, she could be put up in the servant's quarters and since she felt that it would be appropriate she accepted the Servant's quarters next door to the King and Queen's chambers. She slept the first night and somehow instead of rushing to her mistress's side, Gwen was so used to going to Morgana when she had nightmares, that when Aurora awoke with a cry after a nightmare of what had happened to her in Cenred's household, Gwen was there in seconds.

"Aurora? Are you all right?" Gwen asked.

"My Lady, you shouldn't be out of bed." Aurora's first words were. Gwen smiled.

"I heard you scream. I can get Merlin if you prefer." Gwen offered, Aurora nodded slowly, she wasn't ready to talk yet, but Merlin gave her something of a different comfort. They could sit there in silence for all she cared, as long as her friend was there beside her. Gwen got up and only a moment later, Merlin entered the room. He sat down next to Aurora and pulled her to him gently. It was an awkward hug but it served its purpose. Within seconds she was sobbing in his arms and clinging to him for all her life. She cried until she fell asleep. Merlin laid her down; he glanced up as the door opened again. Gwen stood there, she hadn't been able to go back to sleep.

Despite being the Queen and it would be seen as inappropriate for her to be worried so deeply about her maid, she watched as Merlin pulled Aurora's blankets back up to her shoulders and got up slowly.

"Is she all right?" Gwen asked as Merlin came out of the room pulling the door closed behind him. Gwen noted that the neckerchief that Merlin wore everywhere, even if he had been in bed he would have slipped it on, wasn't around his neck and she remembers now, Aurora's hand had been wrapped around something red. He'd been wearing blue today, so the red neckerchief would have his scent on it.

"She had some torment when she worked in Cenred's Household. So I suspect it was dream about that. I'll go to Gaius tomorrow see if he can make her sleeping draught or something. It should help her sleep better." Merlin said quietly. Gwen smiled.

"You're a good friend to her, Merlin. She would be lucky to find someone as nice as you." Gwen said; Merlin gave her a small smile.

"Between you and me…I hope she doesn't." He said; Gwen frowned, "because I don't want her to be with anyone else but me." Gwen saw it then, the reason Aurora had been left with Merlin's neckerchief was because he was smitten with her and she needed a friend. Gwen smiled at Merlin and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Merlin. I'm sure she'll see it soon enough." Gwen said with a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

The next morning when Merlin woke he found his red neckerchief sitting folded neatly on his pillow next to him. He sat up slowly and held it in his hands. She had brought it back. He smiled softly. He wondered had she set it down and left, or had she stood there and watched him for a moment? Maybe she had just left it and begun on her chores. The door to his chambers opened and Aurora's head appeared.

"Merlin? Breakfast time." She said with a quick smile, he pulled on trousers and his boots and as he slipped a shirt on, he pulled the red neckerchief over his head also. He followed her down to the kitchens. The door opened for them when she knocked and Cook let them in to get the King and Queen's breakfasts. Cook was much nicer to Aurora than she had ever been to Merlin. The pair carried the breakfasts up to their Master and Mistress, Merlin never knocked but Aurora made him as he now served both King and Queen, it was the polite thing to do. Arthur allowed them to enter and both set the plates down on the table for them.

"Did you sleep all right last night in your new quarters, Aurora?" Arthur asked as Merlin helped him dress that morning.

"Yes, thank-you, Sire." Aurora said; she only spoke to Arthur when he spoke to her and usually kept her answers short and to the point. She was terribly shy of men and she kept to herself nearly all the time and tried to avoid men almost all together. In fact the only man she ever spoke to for long periods of time was Merlin. Arthur had to sort this out. Or Merlin had to. Arthur would talk to his manservant later. It could wait.

"Aurora, you can go now. It's fine," Gwen said as Aurora was about to brush the Queen's hair.

"Are you sure My Lady?" Aurora asked holding the brush in her hand.

"Yes. I'm fine. I have brushed my own hair for years; I'm sure one day will be fine." Gwen said gently taking the brush from her servant's hands. Merlin knew what Aurora would do, she'd take Gwen and Arthur's clothes to the washroom and wash them and return them when they were dry. It's what she did whenever that happened. He would follow her; she spent a long time in the washroom he wanted to know why. He hadn't felt this way about a girl since Freya and he knew what it was. It was love. He just needed to think everything through before he did anything.

* * *

He left his Master and Mistress (it still felt weird saying that about Gwen) after leaving Arthur dressed in his armour for training and followed Aurora's path down to the Washroom. He stood outside and listened quietly to the sounds from within. He was amazed and a little concerned by the sounds of sobbing from inside. Not just sobbing she sounded like it was the sort crying one would do in private. Merlin didn't know why she let herself cry in private. He knocked on the door, he heard her gasp ad a few sniffles before she coughed as if to clear her throat.

"Yes?" She called turning to see who it was.

"Aurora? Are you all right?" Merlin asked; stepping into the candle lit room, Aurora's face nearly crumbled again. She had been caught, Merlin could always tell.

"I think it's time I told someone what happened." She whispered as he sat down beside her. Merlin gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug like he had the night before. She fit against him like no one else had before. He found himself telling her it didn't matter what had happened, as long as she was happy here in Camelot. Merlin wanted her to feel like she could be comfortable around him and tell him anything she wanted to. But she never had to tell him what had happened in Cenred's household if she did not wish to.

"I _want_ to tell someone Merlin. And I think it should be you. You're my best friend and I need someone to hear it. To share it with me." Aurora said, Merlin nodded slowly.

"Only if you're sure. If it is painful for you, then wait until you are sure you're ready." He said, not wanting her to tell if it hurt her too much to say.

"It is painful, but I need to share it to ease my pain." Aurora said. She let her head rest on Merlin's shoulder for a moment. Before pulling herself together, lifting her head and standing up. She gave the dresses and shirts an extra push down in the wash water before turning to her audience. She took a deep breath and began.

"I had been working in Cenred's household for about 4 months before he put me with Prince Lionel. Apparently he had taken a liking to me. So Cenred thought I'd be useful. And I was. I helped to stay the Prince's…urges. I was his release. I was lucky though nothing came of these encounters. I was hurt though. Several times. He would slap me around until I submitted. Often I would be thrown against the walls until I was knocked out then he'd do what he wanted. I hated it, but it got to the point where I submitted because I couldn't go through the pain again. Day after day I would make that bed several times. He was never satisfied. The worst part was I was 15 at the time.

"I was hurt just because I was young and impressionable. Prince Lionel thought that maybe if he belted me enough times then I would automatically take it without argument. But he obviously didn't expect what happened the last time." Aurora paused to regain her composure.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, getting to his feet. Aurora looked right at him and her saw the tears in her eyes.

"We were caught." She whispered, "By Lady Veronica. The soon-to-be Princess. She came in just after I'd finally submitted after my last beating. I'd thought he'd stop after he became engaged, but it didn't. I was his outlet. It was horrible. He accused me of seducing him. My bruises? The result of him fighting me off. So it was pinned on me, I was told I was to be executed. But Lady Veronica said that since I was just a servant and of no importance why waste valuable resources on killing me? Cenred banished me on pain of death. He said if he ever found me he'd kill me on sight. I can't let him find me, Merlin. I can't. He wanted to kill me. And he will if he ever sees me again. I can't tell that he would send knights to find me and kill me. I know he has. I was chased for three days by them in the forest. I crossed the Camelot border and I knew that I was safe for now. Arthur must not make peace with Cenred." Aurora said dropping her gaze.

"Cenred's dead. We got news of that only a few weeks ago. He was killed by Morgause." Merlin said, pushing Arthur's shirts in the water again. Aurora gave him a wry smile.

"Yes, she killed him. I heard from travelling Camelot Patrols that passed by my hiding place in the month or so I was in the Forest. It took me that long just to reach the city. Now I'm here and with friends but I just hope that Cenred's knights never find me. Ever." Aurora said, her tears finally falling free down her cheeks. Merlin wiped them away.

"Listen to me, Aurora," He began.

"Aura." She cut him off.

Merlin frowned, "What?"

"Aura, my mother used to call me Aura." She said with a small smile. Merlin caught on she wanted him to call her that.

"Aura – I'm not going to let that happen. Cenred's knights or Lionel's knights will _never_ find you. You're safe here. Arthur has never even considered peace between the kingdoms so I see no reason why he would change that now. Let's get these clothes hung out so they can dry." He smiled, Aurora gave him a small one in return. Together they hung out the shirts and dresses before Merlin took Aurora back into the castle for their next chore. Scrubbing the floors.

* * *

"Aura?" Aurora turned from the window in the King and Queen's chambers. Merlin stood at the door, Arthur's newly polished armour in his arms. He put it on the table and walked over to her. He stepped up next to her.

"They've found me Merlin." She whispered. Merlin looked down into the courtyard. Dismounting their horse was who Merlin assumed to be, King Lionel. Cenred's son, with several guards. Merlin put his arms around Aurora's waist and pulled her tight against him. He noted the way she fit against him and thought back to the only other person who had fit so well against him. He had been a lot younger…5 or 6 years old and his best friend in Ealdor had been crying. Not Will, no Will had made her cry. Merlin had taken her in his arms and told her to ignore Will, he was being a bully at the time. It took Will and Merlin at least two years after that before Merlin let himself be friends with Will. He tightened his hold on Aurora slightly, and pressed a kiss to her head.

"I won't let him hurt you. I won't let him near you." He whispered. Aurora trusted Merlin, but even he couldn't keep her away from Lionel. A young servant had been placed as Lionel's personal servant, but she had to serve the Royal's during feasts and meals, like Merlin did.

They stayed like they were for a while longer. Merlin with his arms wrapped around Aurora and she pressed against his chest. It was where she belonged. They fit like puzzle pieces. Aurora let her head rest back on Merlin's shoulder. She needed to feel safe and reassured. That was Merlin's job now. He would make sure she felt that nothing could touch her. Nothing could cause her harm and he would make sure that no one got as close to her as he did. She couldn't be forced into anything that she didn't want to do and he was going to make sure no one forced her into anything. If they wanted her they had to move at her pace and that was final. He would be her protector, her Guardian. Her armour. And he wasn't about to let anyone change that.

* * *

"Aurora? More wine." Lionel had been calling her forward all night. She would wince at his voice and she'd pour more wine into his goblet. Arthur saw her wince more than once and knew that her shyness had something to do with Lionel. He didn't know what Kingdom she had come from, but he was willing to bet it was Lott. Aurora was called to the entire night by Lionel. She was asked to escort him and Lady Veronica back up to their chambers. Aurora obliged to her King and led the pair of Royals up to their chambers. Lady Veronica went inside but Lionel eyed Aurora. Up and down. He knew that she had been his maid when he was merely a Prince. He was now a King and could what he wanted when he wanted. He swiftly gripped her wrist and pushed her into an alcove. Where her gripped both of her wrists even as Aurora struggled to be released.

Merlin had wanted to follow but Arthur had refused. Merlin was nervous, his best friend was out there with the man that had made her life a living hell. And now he could do nothing to stop it.

Aurora struggled harder against Lionel but he merely slapped her across the face leaving a red mark forming on her cheek. She pushed and pulled and did everything she could think of to try and get free.

"Lionel, you're hurting me." Aurora said pulling harder again, but again he just slapped her.

"That's _Your Majesty_ to you, you little wench." He snarled. Aurora squealed as he slapped her again and again. He'd found her and if he was going to beat her to death then she would go down fighting. She struggled with more intensity than she ever had before.

* * *

By the time her consciousness started to fade, Arthur, Gwen and Merlin had begun to retire to the Royal's chambers. A whimper from the alcove caught Gwen's attention. Aurora hadn't been beaten to death thankfully, but she was in a lot of pain. Gwen knelt down near Aurora and called out to Merlin for help. Merlin slowly lifted Aurora into his arms and carried her up to her quarters, but Arthur refused and told him to put her on their bed. Arthur then left to get Gaius, Gwen went to find Leon and Gwaine to get them to guard the door. Merlin sat next to Aurora on the bed; he gently brushed back her hair from her face. He noted that she wasn't crying. She wasn't even close to it. But as he watched tears seemed to gather in her eyes.

"I'm afraid to cry, Merlin. I've always been afraid to cry." Aurora said as she fought back the newest wave of tears. She sat up slowly and rested back against the headboard

"Aura…you should _never_ be afraid to cry. Tears are no sin. Tears are our way of showing pain, happiness. You never have to be afraid to cry with me? Ok? Never. I'll take care of you. I'll look after you. Remember, I promised you that." Merlin whispered as he held her close to his chest. He looked down at her and she returned his intense gaze. Merlin wasn't sure if she wanted it like he did, but there was only one other person he had been this close to. He lent towards her slightly, Aurora was no fool she knew what he wanted. She closed the gap between them easily.

The kiss wasn't like it had been with Freya, Merlin had been warm and contented kissing Freya, but with Aurora. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. He could see all the wonderful colours. Aurora's kiss was soft, slow and lingering. It wasn't filled with the need to be loved; this was the need to share it. The need to remind the person who was being kissed that there was nowhere they would rather be then right there in that moment.

* * *

Merlin woke the next morning still lying on Arthur's bed. He sat up in horror. Arthur sat reclined in a chair nearby and Gwen, only seconds later, came out of the Servant's quarters.

"I'm so sorry Gwen." Merlin said getting up.

"No don't be. I'm used to sleeping in the Servant's quarters. Is she alright?" The Queen asked pulling the blankets up over Aurora's shoulders.

"She just needed a friend last night, I think. Or someone who was more than a friend." Merlin said with a small smile.

"I'm glad she finally found you Merlin." Gwen said with a smile of her own. Merlin had held Aurora last night until she fell asleep in his arms. He had given her the promise that he would be there when she woke up. So Gwen called on Arthur's fill-in servant, George, to retrieve breakfast for four and bring it up to the chambers, he bowed respectively to his Queen and went down to the kitchens to retrieve them.

"Merlin?" Aurora groaned as she slowly woke, Merlin sat down on the bed again and smiled as her eyes focused on him. She returned his smile and slowly sat up. She winced as her ribs protested violently but ignored them in favour of looking around in mild horror.

"We slept in the King's bed?" She squeaked. Merlin nodded and looked toward Gwen.

"Our fair Lady slept in the Servant's quarters, but our Lord slept beside us." Aurora turned to look at Arthur who was slowly waking in his chair. When he saw that Aurora was awake and Merlin too he sat up straighter. Arthur had been just as worried about Aurora as Merlin and Gwen had been. Though he'd never admit it. They had to make sure she was ok.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want the day off? Merlin can handle it." Gwen said as Aurora winced once more as she collected all of the King and Queen's dirty clothes.

"I'm fine, My Lady. I'll be back up later to clean the floors." Aurora said picking up that basket and walked out of the chambers. Once out of earshot of the Queen, Aurora dropped to her knees on the hard stone floor and let more tears fall, she didn't like crying by herself, but she wasn't about to let go of her duties because of one stupid King who couldn't control himself. That was why she hated Lionel; he wasn't able to control himself around her. She knew that. She knew that he liked to play around, he didn't just sleep with Veronica, no he slept with many maidens from Lott. And they liked that they could help, when he had Aurora as his servant – he didn't need many other maidens, he just needed her and Veronica. He couldn't have her. Getting to her feet she went down to the washroom and set to work. This was going to be a hard three weeks to get through but she really, really hoped that Lionel didn't sign that peace treaty. She knew what he was like.

She turned when the door of the washroom opened expecting to see Merlin. But five of Camelot's guards came in. She froze, what was going on?

"You're under arrest by order of the King." One said as another gripped her hands holding them behind her back.

"What are you talking about? This is crazy! I haven't done anything!" She screamed as they dragged her to the dudgeons. She was thrown into one and careful not to let her tears fall, she curled up in the corner. She didn't understand, she was locked up in a dudgeon for a crime she didn't know she'd committed and the king had put her in here. She had thought Arthur liked her and would believe her case. Merlin would. Merlin knew her so well. They'd grown up together. That was how it was. The Queen would know! Gwen would believe her surely!

* * *

Aurora looked up when the cell door opened later on that same day and Merlin stepped in. Though the look on his face was one she never wanted to see. He actually looked angry. And it was directed straight at her. But there was something in his eyes that meant he wasn't just angry…was it disappointment? Or hurt? He must know she hadn't initiated this. She wouldn't do that to him!

"I didn't do it Merlin. I didn't." Aurora sobbed at him. He kept staring at her. Aurora began to feel as if he really was angry at her, and disappointed. She wouldn't blame him. She imagined that Lionel was pinning it on her. Like he always would.

Once the guard left, he fell to his knees in front of her. Merlin's ocean–blue eyes looked so sad to see her like this. He pulled her to his chest holding her close just to give her any sort of comfort he could manage.

"I don't know what's going on," He paused to kiss her softly, "but Arthur does not want you in here. Lionel said that you tried to seduce him in the corridor." Aurora bit her lip to supress a sob.

"I didn't do it. You must believe me." She sobbed.

"I do. Arthur believes you. Gwen believes you. But it's a servant's word against that of a King. Arthur has promised that after they leave you will be executed." Merlin said, "Even with me shouting that I'd throw myself on the pyres as well." Aurora blushed, he'd throw himself into the flames to not live a day without her.

"Why are they leaving so soon?" Aurora asked.

"Trauma, King Lionel has said. He is so upset by the way you seduced him that he has to return to Lott." Merlin said with a small smile.

"Arthur will execute me?" Aurora asked; Merlin shook his head slowly.

"Arthur believes you. I told him everything, I'm sorry. He knows its Lionel's fault. He doesn't blame you. He won't kill you." Merlin smiled and leant forward giving her one last kiss.

"So when…?" Aurora let it hang.

"In two days. Can you last that long?" Merlin asked with a smile, Aurora nodded slowly, she could deal with that.

* * *

Aurora was released from her cell and was escorted up to the Royal chambers, where Gwen, dressed in one of her old dresses, helped Aurora bathe. For the first time in her life, Aurora had a hot bath.

"My Lady, I could have washed with a basin of cold water." She said when she got out.

Gwen waved it away, "Nonsense. You need a hot bath after what you've been through." Gwen helped her dry off and dress. Used to helping Morgana dress every now and then it was second nature to Gwen to help someone with their clothes. A clean dress and now lean herself, Aurora felt herself again. As she let out a deep breath, the door opened and Arthur and Merlin came in, both with smiles on their faces. Arthur apologized to Aurora for locking her up, while Merlin locked her in his arms. Gwen smiled at them fondly and then looked at Arthur.

"What about Aurora?" She asked.

"What about me what?" Aurora was suddenly concerned, she looked at Merlin who looked just as surprised if not shocked, suddenly he pulled her closer.

"No, no way." He said shaking his head.

"It's her decision whether she does or not Merlin." Gwen pointed out.

"I'm right here." Aurora said, Arthur gave her an apologetic smile.

"We'll give you a few days to think about it, but we have found out that Gwen is unable to conceive. We'd like you to consider being somewhat of a surrogate."

"You want me to carry your child?" She asked, shocked.

"Well I would turn to magic. But when I was born my mother died because my father chose magic, so I figure if we choose surrogacy, we'll both get to raise the Prince or Princess." Arthur said. Aurora narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You know about this?" She said turning to Merlin.

"Yes…but I'm not happy about it." He said crossing his arms ad sending Arthur a death glare.

"I'll think about it. I'll give you my answer by the end of the week." Aurora said. Arthur nodded he was happy with that and Gwen seemed happy with it as well. It was a lot to digest. The King and Queen had asked you to be a surrogate mother for the Prince or Princess of Camelot. Merlin wasn't happy; he followed Aurora down to the washroom talking about the risks all the way.

"Merlin! Please. It's my choice. What's the worst that could happen?" She said with a smile.

"I could lose you. A woman in my village her son had to go straight to another family to be raised because she died in Childbirth." Merlin explained; he was seriously worried about this. Aurora smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll make my decision with your worried in mind, My love. But do not hate me if I choose to do so." She said, he smiled at her use of the endearment term.

"I'll never hate you." He told her.

* * *

The knights and Arthur were on the training ground when George came running down to the ground Merlin on his heels.

"Sire! Sire!" George called, Merlin tackled him to the ground and smiled broadly up at Arthur.

"Aurora has made her decision." Merlin informed him.

"Merlin…get off him." Merlin stood up and George stood, his shirt and face covered in mud. Merlin gave him an apologetic smile.

"What is the decision, Merlin?" Arthur asked his manservant with a smile.

"Aurora has decided to be the surrogate mother for Camelot's Crown Prince or Princess." Merlin said, although his eyes betrayed his happiness. Arthur knew Merlin would not be happy about it.

"Merlin, while Aurora is with child you will look after her, you'll help her with her chores. In fact she will only do the simplest of chores. George will take your post as my servant until Aurora is well again." Merlin nodded and both men went back up to the castle to complete the task neither had done yet. Mucking out Arthur's horses.

The procedure for Aurora's impregnation was sorted for the next day…Merlin hoped it would work out. He then would like his own children to Aurora, he was sure his mother would like that too.

* * *

**A/N: **Now I do not know what surrogacy even existed in Arthurian England. So let's remember this is purely fiction and we can add or take away what we like.

**Review please! And look out for the sequel! It's called **_**My Choice.**_


End file.
